Users are increasingly connecting to the internet using public access points. Many public access points do not require a user to provide identifying information, such as a user name or password, when the user connects an electronic device to the access point (e.g., a personal computing device or cell phone having a wireless connection to a wireless access point). When many users simultaneously access a network, such as the internet, from a public access point, it may be difficult to associate network behavior related to transmissions of the access point to any particular user or electronic device.
For example, when an electronic device that is connected to the public access point is used to conduct an unauthorized action, it may be difficult to identify the owner or user of the electronic device. Some public access points temporarily store information, such as a media access control (MAC) address, for each electronic device that connects to the public access point. When an electronic device terminates the connection with the public access point, the information stored at the public access point (e.g., a MAC address of the electronic device) may be subsequently overwritten as connections between the public access point and other electronic devices are established. Additionally, even though it may be possible to locate the public access point and extract the MAC addresses stored thereon, it may be difficult to identify the user that initiated the unauthorized action based on the MAC address.